Decisions
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: Dedicated to ObeliskX: Set around the time of the battle with Brotherblood, Jinx has to make a very important decision. She has grown closer to her teammates, but the arrival of a certain superhero has called her entire life's path into question. Will she choose security over desire? *One-shot of a WIP*


"What am I going to do?" Jinx sighed as she leaned against the rails of the bridge. She stared into the dark abyss below. There was so little to see, yet she knew that underneath there concealed a whole new world hidden from this one.

"If I leave HIVE 5, the boys will be even more useless than they already are," she mumbled.

The moon offered a wicked smirk, as though it could hear the thoughts her heart withheld from her mind. Her angry gaze softened as she thought, 'If I leave them, they will never forgive me.

Gizmo. See-more. Mammoth. Kyd Wykkyd. Even Billy Numerous. They've been…the closest thing to a family I've had.'

She chuckled as she recalled their very first attempt at sneaking into Titan's Tower without the headmaster's permission. Now _that_ was a day she would never forget.

 _"Ya sure ya should open this here book, Jinx? It looks something awful…" Billy Numerous backed away from the dark spell book the young enchantress held in her hands._

 _"This could very well be our chance to take down the Titans! Imagine if we found a spell to remove their powers! We would be unstoppable!"_

 _"At least let me scan it first," See-more offered. Jinx glared at him, but her anger subsided as he explained, "I trust you. It's just to calm everyone else."_

 _She glanced at the others' weary expressions and nodded. See-more flipped through all the different lenses he had before giving the okay. Jinx proceeded to open the book with complete ease. She smirked as absolutely nothing happened._

 _"See," she gave a cocky grin. "You guys were worried for-whoa. What's going on with my voice?"_

 _Her hand flew to her throat. She nervously glanced at her teammates, only to realize none of them were as she remembered._

 _They all kept their general appearance, save for-um-well, a girlish figure. Kyd Wykkyd had been sporting a rather cute skirt and had long dark purple hair. Mammoth still had his size, but his scruffy facial hair was out of sight. See-more was showing off his generous curves with a crop top, not to mention his hair was now long enough to pull into a ponytail. Billy Numerous had long untamable blonde hair. And Gizmo was-_ _ **almost**_ _-adorable, with his little brown pigtails._

Jinx couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips those images fleeted across her memory. How they had managed to get themselves out of that one, she will never fully understand. All she knew was that it was through their efforts they had managed to grow so close. They had only just begun their journey together, and they were forced to work together in a way she never thought imaginable.

'That was probably one of the best days of my life…up there with that day with Wally.'

She wistfully gazed up into the sky, his smile taking place of the sliver of the moon.

It was crazy how her entire life seemed to be flipped upside down with the arrival of this one boy. They had only been together for three months, but somehow he had coaxed her into doing more good than she was comfortable with. Strangely enough, she was starting to find it to be not so uncomfortable.

 _"This is more of a hero gig, Wally," Jinx said. "No one wants bad luck. Especially in a hospital."_

 _Kid tilted her chin up and cupped her cheek. Despite the cold exterior she always tried to put up, he could see the insecure girl underneath long before they had started dating. She wanted to be tough, but deep inside she only wanted to belong, to be respected. To be loved._

 _Delicately, he pressed his lips against hers._

 _"You are a hero, Jinx," he soothed. "It's not the powers that determine your fate. It's how you use them. And you've started to use them for good. It's time everyone sees that."_

Spending the day in the children's hospital with Wally made her see potential in her powers. She wanted her teammates…her friends…to see it, too.

"If I don't teach them that they are only keeping themselves from happiness everyday, no one will," she clenched her hands into fists around the hand rails. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a communicator.

"Kid?" she spoke, voice shaky but strong. The screen flickered and Kid Flash appeared on the screen.

"Hey, babe," he winked. "Make up your mind already?"

"Y-yes."

"And?"

"I'm ready."

A gust of wind blew violently, almost knocking Jinx to the ground. Except the wind had arms with catlike reflexes. She found herself wrapped in Kid Flash's arms, her face only inches away from hers. She could feel his breath against her lips, and she had to work to keep her pulse from quickening.  
"Thought you'd take longer, Slowpoke," he teased. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's go save the world."


End file.
